fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Iron Dino Challenge
This is the thirty-fourth Total Drama Valley episode by Great Valley Guardian. Summary ---- Cera was sitting in the movie trailer with only Petrie for company, however the small flyer was at this moment asleep along with the rest of the contestants. The reason for Cera to be awake at this late time at night was her thoughts drifting back to her sister and how their father had come and taken her away because of a lie Chris had told. Granted she'd gotten her revenge, but it was the moments after, that still haunted her memory. "Well Cera... you got me pretty good." commented Chris now sporting several large bruises, cuts and missing a tooth. "But I promise you this little threehorn... you are gonna pay for messin' with this face... YOU WILL PAY!" he'd screamed right before she'd turned and ran rejoining Petrie at the trailer. It had been two days since then and as she began to finally drift off to sleep, she could feel this sinking feeling in her belly that said Chris' revenge was going to be soon...very soon. The next Day... This morning started off kinda different, and the young longneck couldn't understand why, but he certainly wasn't going to question why they got to sleep in today among any reasons. It was then that Littlefoot noticed the rest of his teammates rising from their slumber as well. "Hey guys... does this morning seem, I don't know kinda different?" asked Littlefoot with the sound of confusion laced in his voice. "I personally don't really care." Commented Shorty "If Chris is dumb enough to let us sleep in... then I say we make the most of it, and try to find our own food before Chris ruins-" Unfortunately as if on cue Chris' voice rang over the intercom system. "Dear contestants... I hope you enjoyed my little gift to you... cause today is gonna be fun for me!" Cera and Petrie stepped out of their trailer and almost immediately Cera looked up to the sky and shuddered. "I guess this is the day huh?" she asked to no one in particular. Ruby stepped over to Cera with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright Cera, you don't look well, but only you would know if you're not well." Cera groaned aloud as she answered. "I'm... fine Ruby. Just annoyed that I can hear Chris' voice still so early in the morning." she quickly lied. Ruby nodded her head in understanding and turned her head to speak with Petrie. "I would like to also give you contestants a warning for todays challenge. It WILL be an elimination challenge AND after this one... the teams will be officially disbanded." Came Chris' voice once more over the speaker system. Cera at that moment audibly gulped and for a moment her scales paled a shade lighter. CC: Cera: This... isn't... good. I know Chris is planning something now. And I know he's going to find a way to get me back today...I just hope... I can keep my breakfast down afterwards. Ruby: I'm worried for Cera. She seems scared, but she's never scared... at least she usually isn't. In any way, I wonder if this has to do with Tricia being voted off... Petrie: Me think Cera scardy-egg... me no hope she hear this. The remaining contestants walked over to the meet Chris and Chef by the Confession Cam. Chris then cleared his throat and began to speak once more. "Today is the IRON DINO CHALLENGE!" he then laughed as he continued to explain. "Each team will be given a high tech, state of the art battle suit. Fully equipped with enough weapons to level this entire city! And to boot... I'll be choosing who pilots these suits. Last one standing with some or all of their armor on wins!" Everyone in the group shuddered at the thought. Spike chose that moment to wander over to a nearby plant and looked as if he were eating when in reality he was picking up a letter written by Chris and left there for Spike to specifically find. As Spike began to read the note he smiled gleefully. Dear Spike, This challenge will be so easy an egg could do it. Seriously we actually tested these suits with real eggs from 65,000,000,000 B.C. Those eggs really are tough, but that's not the point... You will be piloting for your team, and yours has a secret weapon. Just trust me, you'll know what it is when you need it... and TRUST me, you'll need it. Spike smiled brightly as he turned around and walked back to his friends. Chris had mysteriously disappeared from the lot, so Chef had announce who was piloting for each team. "For the Goonie Boys, Spike will be the pilot... and for the Girly Girls... Cera!" A loud thud was heard and as everyone looked over, they could see Cera had fainted. "Well, at least she'll be easier to get into that suit now." commented Rhett with a laugh. Littlefoot then asked, "Well should we help her into the suit or what?" Chef nodded as he replied, "Yep. Now get to it!" Several minutes later... A steady constant beeping noise woke Cera from her slumber and for a moment she thought she'd gone blind... and then it clicked that she was still doing todays challenge. ""So...this must be the inside of the suit." she guessed aloud to herself. Her eyes scanned around the helmet that covered her face and she could see several things like the controls to make it fly, land, and fire the weapons Chris mentioned. "Well this is pretty easy!" Cera commented with a wry grin. As Cera was waking up however Spike had gotten a hang of using the controls rather fluently and was still doing test flights around the TDV parking lot having shot several passing cars and three different interns with the weapons systems built into the suit. He laughed gleefully as he landed next to Cera with a bigger grin despite it being hidden by his helmet. "So Cera, ya ready to go down?" he asked rather bluntly. Cera turned to face Spike with a grin of her own. "Bring it on!" she countered as she activated to booster functions on the Iron-Dino suit and took to the sky. She managed after a shaky moment to get the hang of flight. CC Cera: If that's how flying feels for Petrie... then I gotta remember to take this suit back home with me! Spike followed Cera into the sky and immediately began firing at his friend. Cera used the suit to dodge out of the way and turned her weapons on Spike firing wildly, but thanks to the guidance system inside the suits they all tracked Spikes movements. Spike knew that Cera was going to play rough with those weapons she had, and he had to try his best to dodge and avoid being shout out of the sky. Cera continued to fire all the weapons she could towards Spike, but no matter how hard she tried, most of her shots missed, either destroying buildings and cars, or hitting interns. "Darn it Spike!" she cried, "Hold still and let me shoot you!" Spike laughed aloud and dodged another volley of shots from Cera as he responded to her. "Not a chance... you wanna win... then just try to keep hitting me. After all, your aim has been so great." Cera screamed in rage and flew straight at Spike while still firing her weapons. "I will win this challenge! And no one will stop me!" she shouted as her suit collided with Spikes taking them both down out of the air and tumbling along the ground tearing up the streets and roads as they went. Spike laughed aloud and even as he spoke through the suits speakers, the sound in his voice was that of someone who had just won the game and was going to gloat about it. "Sorry Cera..." he said "But you just forfeit the match... this is endgame!" Cera blinked inside her suit, but grinned as she fired her weapons again and again at Spike. But Spike was ready and pushed the red button simply labeled "SECRET DOOM BRINGER!" It was rather fortunate that the rest of the contestants were above the city in the helicopter Chris had picked them up in to watch the fight from the air, for after Spike pushed the button the entire city was enveloped in a bright red and white light that wiped out the city and lingered in the air for several minutes. After rubbing their eyes clear of the spots and flashes, everyone aboard the helicopter were immediately concerned for Cera and Spikes safety. "Me hope they okay." Commented Petrie with a frown. "I'm sure they are fine Petrie." Commented Littlefoot trying to keep his face positive. Chris however laughed and said, "Well, only one way to find out." The host of the show then lowered the whirly-bird down onto the ground and smiled at the sight of two familiar shillouettes. One of the shillouettes however could clearly be seen with only a few patches of armor on it's body. The other shillouette had no armor on it what so ever, and was lying on it's side as if asleep. The group ran over to check on their friends only to see Spike standing rather triumphantly over Cera with a grin that could replace the sun. He then laughed as he spoke. "Don't worry, she's fine. But that blast was pretty big huh?" "Big was an understatement!" cried Shorty with a disgusted grimace. Littlefoot stepped forward and gently nudged Cera's prone form, trying to wake her. After a few more prods Cera slowly blinked her eyes open. She carefully sat up on her haunches and looked around as if waking up from a bad dream. Her eyes then widened as she remembered the challenge, she stood up completely and glared at Spike, still thinking they had to fight. It was only with the timely intervention of Chris' voice that drew everyones attention back to the host of the show. "Wow... this city is wasted!" he then laughed before continuing. "Well, since Cera has no armor left, and Spike does... barely, Spike is the winner!" Cera looked down at the ground for a moment before raising her head with a triumphant smile on her face. "Are you sure Spike is the winner Chris?" She asked challengingly Chris looked skeptical and asked, "Uhh... yeah pretty sure. Spike still has some of his armor left from that blast... so he wins." However Ruby was the next one to speak, and her words burst whatever ego bubble Chris had built for this challenge. "Uhh Chris, I think you are wrong, but... you are also right. Spike is wearing armor... but it's Cera's armor!" The others all blinked for a moment while Cera continued to smile. Spike was the most confused from Ruby's statement, and turned to look at the armor he was wearing and almost screamed in anger as he realized Ruby was right. Chris stepped next to Spike with a magnifying glass and looked at the armor closely and nodded his head, "Yep, that's Cera's armor alright... wow... I did NOT see this coming." he said in response. "So who wins Chris?" asked Rhett. "well... uhh, this ones a tough call." said Chris with real confusion in his voice. However the host of the show just shrugged his shoulders and said aloud, "Goonie Boys, you lose. You'll be voting someone off tonight. Have fun!" with that said Chris turned around, and walked off laughing. CC Littlefoot: I don't know who I'm going to vote off... this doesn't seem fair. Ruby: Hmm... I want to know who to vote off... but I don't know WHO to vote off... Shorty: Well this one's easy, Spike... he lost the challenge... so he's out! Rhett: Spike fought well, and whatever he used against Cera was pretty cool... but he still lost, and losers can't be trusted sorry Spike. Myra: Well... I certainly didn't see this coming, but... well... I vote for Spike... he's been unusually mean since he gained the ability to talk. Cera: HA! That move of mine was pretty smart, placing the last bits of my armor on Spike, I should be given a medal for that one! Later that night... "Welcome everyone." commented Chris with a smile. "Now we will see who exactly gets the boot around here..." The remaining contestants all looked at each other, nervous of who was going to be leaving the show. "When I call your name step forward and know that you are safe... for now." "Littlefoot, Shorty, Spike, and Ruby. There are only two names left...and that contestant is..." Rhett was literally sweating bullets and looked on the verge of passing out. Myra on the other hand was sitting perfectly still as if the next name called wouldn't affect her in any way. Chris laughed as he cleared his throat. "... Myra!" Rhett at that moment froze. He was stiff as a board, he even stopped breathing for a scant few minutes, until Littlefoot poked him with his paw. "You okay Rhett?" asked Littlefoot with a hint of concern in his voice. Rhett turned to face Chris and charged at him. "YOU! I'll KILL YOU!" Chris stepped back and pushed a button on a remote controller in his hand, and immediately Rhett was enveloped in a bright flash of light. "Sorry dude... but those the rules!" He then turned to the others and replied, "Well contestants get some sleep... tomorrow promises to be a good day for all!" CC: Shorty: This was a bogus challenge! Rhett wasn't even IN that challenge...hmmm... this is getting suspicious. Spike: Having an alliance has it's advantages... I must admit. Cera: I'm surprised they didn't vote Spike off... something is definitely up now... I'll have to keep an eye out for him. Chris: You honestly thought I was going to let those goofballs sabotage my one chance to form an alliance in this game... think again! So, who will win, and who will lose... only way to find out is to tune in next time! Category:Episodes Category:TDV Episodes